kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Wells
Drake Wells is Accel Rider. He receives his Accel Driver from Shroud. History He is a Superintendent appointed to the Windy City Police Department's , and is Mikio Jinno and Shun Makura's superior. Prior to arriving in Futo, Ryu lost his family; his father Ryuji Terui, his mother and his younger sister when a Dopant froze them solid. They shattered at Ryu's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Ryu's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Memory". Ryu, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Memories, he develops a hatred of Futo and seeing it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Ryu received his heavy Engine Blade from Shroud early on. He spies on the Narumi Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similar to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his families' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Accel for the first time. However, Ryu goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Dopant. It turns out at the end of the case that the Dopant was Ice Age, and the W Dopant was still at large, putting things in perspective for Ryu. Though he and Shotaro Hidari clash at first, Ryu becomes an ally to the Narumi Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Dopant crime wave, as well as picking up some of Shotaro's habits in dealing with Dopants even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Dopant, Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. After obtaining the Trial Memory from Shroud and learning to use it, Ryu is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Memory, after which Isaka dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories. After Isaka's death, Ryu becomes more open to the others and continues his role as a Kamen Rider to fight off the Dopant crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Isaka the Weather Memory, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Ryu learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Shotaro's place as Double using his hatred to enable Double to reach full power. However, Ryu has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double to fight. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Jun Kazu's defeat, Ryu had grown to love Futo with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. Although he eventually rejected her advances to stay professional, he eventually started a romantic relationship with landlady/head of the Narumi Detective agency Akiko Narumi. Giving her the affectionate nickname to reference her status at the Agency and to give her authority, which she found cute. During the events of W Forever ''Akiko tells him the story of how people watch the Fuuto Fireworks and fall in love, and she wants someone to watch it. So, just before he and Shotaro go to fight NEVER, he promises he will watch them with her. He fulfills his promise, and they fall in love. In ''Movie War Core, Akiko tries to stop him from being a Kamen Rider, saying it was getting in the way of their life (and their wedding day), and causing them too much pain. However, he says he is a Rider to protect her. That, coupled with what she saw through the Memory Memory about her father, drives her to allow him to keep his Driver and Memories. They then marry. In his Rider form, Ryu tends to say whenever he assumes his Rider forms and states and upon executing a Maximum Drive attack. The words on the back of his jacket read "spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool" which is a phrase derived from Buddhist philosophy. Ryu Terui makes a cameo appearance at the end of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 proclaiming that Kamen Rider Double is not the only Kamen Rider in Futo City any more. Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Accel was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes, with Accel assuming his Bike Form, and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen Accel was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Accel and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Accel then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. During the final battle, he is seen in the background with Shotaro and Philip and the Magirangers fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. Also, in one of the movie trailers, he is seen with Shotaro and Philip fighting Weather Dopant, Cockroach Dopant, Spider Dopant, and Black Cross King from Goranger. However, since this fight scene was never shown in the movie, the results of the fight remains unknown. Movie War Ultimatum Double, OOO and Birth in Movie War Ultimatum]] Ryu returned along with Shotaro and Philip also with Eiji and Gotou in Movie Wars Ultimatum by Kamen Rider Wizard's summon ring which can summon any Kamen Rider. In Ultimatum, Ryu changed into Accel Bike Form that Kamen Rider Nadeshiko uses. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Forms Kamen Rider Accel's ending theme is entitled "Leave all Behind". Accel Accel Accel Statistics *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 12t *'Maximum Jump Height': 47m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3s *'Accel Glanzer': 35t Like Kamen Rider Double, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called Gaia Memories. However, Accel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Accel Memory which he inserts into the AccelDriver. His Maximum Drive is the , after charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Strizer to perform the finisher. While armed with the Engine Blade, Kamen Rider Accel has additional Maximum Drives. Accel Yellow Signal Version Accel Yellow Signal Version is a form Accel gains briefly during his transformation into Trial Form, which is similar in appearance to his main form, but being yellow in color. Bike Bike *'Overall Length': 2.650m *'Width': 0.82m *'Height': 0.98m *'Weight': 98kg *'Highest Speed': 920km/h The power of the Accel Memory allows Accel to change into a motorcycle-like form called . This form is accessed by removing the Accel Driver buckle from the belt when the lights up. Bike form can also combine with Double's Boilder, Turbler, and Splasher units to become the AccelBoilder (Start Dash mode too), AccelTurbler, and AccelSplasher. In Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Bike Form has its own Maximum Drive after the Engine Memory is inserted in the Accel Driver and Accel switches to Bike Form. The Maximum Drive is a super-powered dash as Bike Form through the target and it is called the Bike Engine Dasher. Gunner Accel Bike Form can combine with Gunner A to become the . The Accel Memory links with the to release energy similar to a Maximum Drive called the . It is also armed with the , Bike Form's back wheel turned into a machine gun. Boilder Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Boilder unit to become the . However, this form was not shown in the series. Turbuler : Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form can combine with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to become the AccelTurbuler. Not only does Accel have use of the guns, he can also assume a humanoid form in order to execute his Maximum Drive, where he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. Splasher Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Splasher unit to become the . However, this form was not shown in the series. Trial Accel Trial Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/0.27s is the first evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel. It is significantly faster than Accel's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. This form's Maximum Drive is the , a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out. While transforming from into Accel Trial, Kamen Rider Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version in the toy line. Double (W) Xtreme CycloneAccelXtreme CycloneAccelXtreme is a hypothetical form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiology make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. Booster Accel Booster is a second evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in Accel's version of the Kamen Rider W Returns DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Accel Booster's first appearance was in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel and reappeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Hyper Hobby, February 2011 Equipment Devices *Accel Driver: Transformation belt *Gaia Memories: **Accel Memory: Allow Ryu to become Kamen Rider Accel **Engine: Only use in the Engine Blade **Trial: Allow Accel to become Accel Trial *Memory Gadget **Beet Phone *Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter: A special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold. Weapons *Engine Blade: Personal weapon Vehiles *Diablossa: Ryu's personal bike *Gunner A: Accel's personal robotic tank Notes * His Rider name comes from the English word "accelerate". * Ryu is the first secondary Rider to make his debut in a movie instead of an episode of his series. * He is the first rider who can change into a bike. * He is the first and only Secondary Rider to have his own opening sequence (much simular to his counterpart's) but its theme song is Leave all Behind. It only appears in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, in which Terui is the main hero in the movie. * He's the second Secondary Rider to married a main heroine at the end of the series' episode, other being both main Kamen Rider IXAs in their timeline (Keisuke Nago and Otoya Kurenai). * He is the first, and to date only, Secondary Rider to have an Extra Final Form, even though in Battride War didn't considered as a Final Form or in the second game as Ultimate Final Form. See Also *Ryu Terui - Kamen Rider W counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Double Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Secondary Riders Category:Red Riders